Way to Vasto Lorde
by Shinigetsu
Summary: Ichigo became a hollow at age 9, and meets challenges on his way to becoming Vasto Lorde and Arrancar. Also don't blame me for giving Ichigo his destiny of being a BAMF
1. 1st Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki

So, if you read my last story you will know that Urahara fought a Vasto Lorde (which was supposed to be Grand Fisher) and ran out of reiatsu and then the Vasto Lorde launched a cero at the Kurosaki's and then died.  
So without further ado, let's answer some of the questions you guys might have  
"Who is the Vasto Lorde"  
Me: Just an average Vasto Lorde  
"How come Urahara was defeated so easily?"  
Me: He had like 90 something years without training and got rusty  
"How did the Vasto Lorde look like?"  
Me: He looked like Nnorita and was arrogant as ****  
"Why did Urahara come instead of Yoruichi?"  
Me: Urahara is one of my favorite characters and I just think he is stronger than Yoruichi, so I'm debating whether to change it to make the story more realistic or leave Yoruichi with Kukaku in Soul Society, If I change it you guys might say, "Hey, where is she to rescue him?" and I'll be like "****", Because if I did add Urahara, their combined powers would've beaten the Vasto Lorde  
"Was that your first story"  
Me: Yes  
"Why did you separate that from this story?"  
Me: I do that, because different chapters may have different ratings  
"How strong is current Urahara?"  
Me: Kommamura (post-invasion)  
And that is all I could think of, if you want me to answer your questions about this story or the prologue, review in this story and maybe I'll answer it in another chapter  
Oh yeah, any personal questions about me, you can find answers on my profile page, and I don't take up 1 chapter for AU's because I feel bad to get your hopes up, I make AU's at the bottom of every chapter  
So, let us begin

************************  
Disclaimer: All rights of Bleach go to Tite Kubo  
"_YO" _\- Author

So, let's assume that still 9 year old Ichigo had pulled his chain of fate off out of curiosity (_because we all know that he really is that stupid_), then became a hollow.  
(_I might go into depth about that later in a different story if you guys want me to_)  
Ichigo was playing with his finger and opened a garganta.  
He went in it and immediately, his innocent mind became corrupted with the knowledge of Hueco Mundo  
He rubbed his tummy and ran to a sleeping hollow, and devoured it.  
He roared and a purple stream of reiatsu illuminated the dark sky  
His appearance changed to a humanoid figure with a skull mask and 2 horns. He had red fur on his ankles and wrists and a hole on his chest with strange markings surrounding it.  
He charged some of his reiatsu in his finger and fired a cero at an unknown hollow  
Ichigo did this repeatedly an ate until he evolved into an Adhuchas  
His appearance changed once more.  
He now had wings and a tail.  
He then searched for more food  
Ichigo went into the forest of Hueco Mundo and met a panther like Adhuchas.  
Ichigo put up a finger and charged a cero  
The other hollow mimicked Ichigo, except putting up a hand  
The ceros launched toward each other, but Ichigo's prevailed with slight difficulty "Hey" the other one said, "not bad."

Ichigo said, "Are you on your way to Vasto Lorde?"  
Grimmjow grinned, "I like where this is going, so let's assume I am, what now?"  
Ichigo wore a similar grin and said, "well today is your lucky day, because I'm almost there, wanna join my group?"  
Grimmjow said, "Prove to me that your strong enough"  
Ichigo smirked as if knowing he would say that.  
Without asking, Ichigo placed his palm forcefully on Grimmjow's face and slammed him across the current of the air  
He charged a cero as Grimmjow was recovering from the shock, sending Grimmjow flying.  
Grimmjow slashed with his paws through the smoke, revealing a bloody panther  
"You *******, ugh," He rubbed the blood of his face and started panting.  
Grimmjow charged reiatsu on each individual finger and slashed down, saying "Desgarron"  
Ichigo flew to the side and towards Grimmjow, lashing at him with his tail.  
Ichigo brought his tail down, and pierced the armor covering Grimmjow's body  
Ichigo slammed his feet on Grimmjow's falling body and blasted a cero at his head.  
Grimmjow brought Desgarron back up, except this time surrounded him with it in a circle.  
It blocked most of the damage, but not all.  
"That's a good way to welcome the newest member" said Grimmjow.  
Ichigo grinned and vanished in a blur of Sonido, slipping past Grimmjow's Pesquisa.  
Grimmjow looked around in confusion then got a foot to the face as a response.  
Grimmjow said reluctantly, "Ok, you win, I will accompany you." Ichigo grinned, "That's not a nice manner to speak to your new leader."  
Grimmjow was infuriated, but kept his mouth shut.  
They ventured further into the Menos Forest and found a insect-like hollow named Pesche and a Tiki faced hollow named Dondochakka.  
Grimmjow rubbed his stomach and said, "Dinner" and was about to devour the cowering hollows, until a girlish voice said, "Stop."  
Grimmjow dropped Pesche and Dondochakka and they hid behind a girl centaur-like hollow.  
Grimmjow said, "This is my dinner."  
The lady hollow said, "Pesche and Dondochakka are my friends, Little Adhuchas."  
Grimmjow knew that he had messed with the wrong Vasto Lorde, but he fired a cero and disappeared in a blur of Sonido anyways.  
The centaur-like hollow swallowed the cero as seen by Grimmjow when he was looking back and exhaled it adding her cero, and making it a huge pink cero, obliterating the whole forest and almost Grimmjow, but Ichigo arrived in time next to him and sonidoed out of the blast range.  
As Grimmjow was telling the story of the lady hollow, Ichigo was on the floor laughing hysterically and said, "You idiot, if you knew that she was a Vasto Lorde, you shouldn't have fired a cero."  
Grimmjow blushed red with embarrassment.  
"Next time, I will try."  
"Ok"  
(_So their life went on like that until Ichigo evolved and became more humanoid and stronger and Aizen visited him, Nel, and eventually, Grimmjow. They all got their respective zanpactous _ _(Gamuza, Pantera, and Zangetsu (the real one spoilers from the 1000 year blood war)_)  
Ichigo, Nel, and Grimmjow and other strange people were sitting in Las Notches and Aizen said that they would be getting their numbers today. A black cloud swept over all the Espada and when it left, Aizen asked them to introduce themselves.  
"Yammy Llargo, 10th Espada" said a large man with a huge grin on his face.  
"Aaronierro Arruruerie, 9th Espada" said to hollows in one container each looking like a brain.  
"Szayelaporro Granz, 8th Espada" said a guy with weird pink face and glasses  
"Zommari Rureaux, 7th Espada" said a guy with dark skin and a beard and two yellow eyes  
"Grimmjow Jaeqerjaquez, 6th Espada" said a guy with blue hair and a half jaw of hollow teeth  
"Nnorita Gilga, 5th Espada" said a guy with an eye cover over his left eye and girlish hair  
"Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th Espada" said a guy with a horn over the left side of his face with green eyes.  
"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, 3rd Espada" said a girl that had a mask covering the top of her head  
"Coyote Starrk, 2nd Espada" said a bored guy with a goatee and an eye patch  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, 1st Espada" said a guy with long orange hair


	2. Grimmjow's Shock

"_Yo_"=Author speaking

Grimmjow was surprised, he didn't think that Ichigo was light years ahead of him.

Ichigo may have reached Vasto Lorde, but still.

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table, but surprisingly the table did not break. Aizen smiled his fake smile and said calmly, "Grimmjow, what is the meaning of your disruption?" Grimmjow ignored Aizen and pointed his finger at Ichigo. Grimmjow said, "How is he in front of me." Tosen narrowed his eyes,"You should not speak that way to Aizen-sama. He gave you power, is that not what you wished for?"

*Flashback*

Grimmjow was lonely in the desert, his so called "friends" abandoned him.

Turns out, that they were just whiny pussies, that Grimmjow should have feasted on when He saw them (_I knew you were trouble when you walked in. #Taylor Swift_).

Of course they deserved a cero to the small brain that was so idiot and 20 teeth to the neck from Grimmjow. He feasted on them like an ordinary hollow, not like he would to a "friend".

Grimmjow say 3 people coming his way. "Shinigami" Grimmjow thought, they were tasty. Of course Grimmjow was not that fammiliar to the Soul Society and didn't think that he should "run the **** away".

One of the Shinigami said, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" Grimmjow saw that nothing changed and continued his approach. Grimmjow said, "Desgarron" and swiped his paws down like usual.

He was running to feast on the new found dead bodies, but Grimmjow was not stupid, he didn't sense any ******* reiatsu, and the bodies shattered. Grimmjow was confused. Was it because the shinigami said those 3 words? Or was it because he was hallucinating?

Grimmjow was an idiot and assumed his 2nd thought, and got his left shoulder sliced.

It took Grimmjow 10 seconds to register in his brain that he was sliced. Grimmjow screamed out in agony.

He blasted his left shoulder off and waited for his slow *** regeneration.

Grimmjow found 3 swords aimed at him, waiting to tear him up. The shinigami with glasses had a sword next to his brain. The shinigami with weird hair had one next to his heart. Both these places did not faze Grimmjow, but here is what did, a sword next to his jewels, waiting to castrate him.

Grimmjow glared at the smiling fox faced shinigami.

The one with glasses, probably the leader said, " Will you join my army? You an gain a lot of power, and I know you want to defeat your old master. I am Sosuke Aizen, this is Gin, and Tosen."

Grimmjow hated that Aizen brought up Ichigo, what really happened was that Grimmjow was being weak against another adjuchas and Ichigo kicked him out of their little group.

What Grimmjow wanted to say was, "How do you know about Ichigo, bastard?" or "Sure, right after i kick your ass", but he looked down at his hollow gonads and mumbled, "I will join your group, Aizen...sama." Grimmjow also wondered how he created a copy of himself and if he would gain the same ability.

*Flashback End*

Aizen continued his speech about how they would invade Karakura Town, and also explained about who not to fight, and how the Hogyoku made us better Arrancars than others.

Of course, Grimmjow was not listening and did not care.

After Aizen finished, he asked if anyone could give him a synopsis of his speech.

Of course, Grimmjow was stupid and didn't know what a synopsis was, but got called on anyway.

Grimmjow said "Uh...Um...a speech synopsis?" Aizen smiled his fake smile and said, "Pay more attention next time Grimmjow, and a synopsis is a summary" with an edge on his voice.

Ulquiorra said his synopsis and this time, Grimmjow actually listened.

"We are going to sacrifice Karakura Town and get the Kings Key, so you can become Kami" that was all that Grimmjow listened to.

Grimmjow growled in frustration. Another obstacle in his way to become King. "Soon Aizen" He thought, "Soon".


	3. Grimmjow's Punishment

Aizen said calmly, "Meeting adjourned; tomorrow, we will gain our first fraccion,with the exception of Starrk." His eyes were still chocolate brown, the exact same as they were when his loyalties lay elsewhere, but for a moment everyone in the room was reminded that he was the leader, in control.

One of Ichigo's orange eyebrows narrowed at that, but it settled back down where it had previously been, and he merely frowned, his expression stormy.

All of the Espada managed to leave in a civilized, orderly fashion, except for Ichigo. He disappeared in a burst of Sodino. Starrk was the the slowest, or thought he was, because he was the laziest. Grimmjow was even slower, taking extra time to make a tiny dent in the floor with each step he made. He turned and gave Aizen a nasty look, grimacing, yet smiling menacingly at the same time.

As Grimmjow was turning to leave, he heard the aforementioned ex-captain say something.

"Bakudo, number sixty-one: Rikojokoru".

Being an Espada meant that Grimmjow was much more intelligent than his other Hollow brethren, so Grimmjow surrounded the rods with reiatsu to slow the attack down so he could avoid one of the rods, thanks to his Pesquisa.

The other rods swiftly caught him on all sides, making him fall down to the floor with a thud; his lips kissing the floor.

"Well, i'm in a pickle?" he thought, trying to escape from the kido, and mentally swearing revenge.

Tosen disappeared with a buzz.

He grinned for a split second. '"Sodino, eh? Was Shunpo too stupid for these simple-minded idiots?" He couldn't help but demean the Shinigami in the room. After all, they were supposed to be his enemy, so why were these two helping them?

Grimmjow's smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. Tosen reappeared, his face grave and impassive. The blind man had his sword at the other's neck, the sharp tip digging into the pale flesh of the blue-head, not yet drawing blood, but still painful enough to remind him of his place.

"Fuck you, Tosen." He shouldn't have said that. A simple show of disobedience would be severely punished here.

Aizen said, in a tranquil voice, "That is enough, Tosen. I will take care of him." The man thrust out his hand, and said, "You are going to learn the order of things now. If you attempt to stop me, it will be worse, and I shall have to use unnecessary cruelty."

As the powerful brunette was talking, he was struggling against his bonds, and once he finally managed to free himself, he sliced at Tosen's blade, making him and the blade skid back.

Grimmjow put his _hand_ on his sword., enjoying the feel of the smooth blade, and the adrenaline of combat. Cackling madly, he swiped his hand down, saying "_Grind, Pantera_."

The metal glowed blue, and then dust surrounded him. The powdery substance came from the sword.

Tosen turned around to completely face Grimmjow, and narrowed his covered eyes. He sliced through the dust with his claw, and grinned in a predatory fashion.

"I am the king." He said it simply, without any melodrama or extra words. Declaring one's royal status had never been simpler. It was as if he wasn't even in the same room as his current ruler.

He swiped his hand on his claws, hard, making blood spurt out. He placed his wounded hand in front of him, facing Tosen and Aizen.

"Gran Ray Cero."

"Danku." **Please**** play this music while this is happening: **** watch?v=pYVUaN3kudo**

"It has only been one day of my new regime in this place, and one of my own Espada that I gathered, has already broken one of my rules." Aizen sighed, and turned to Tosen. "The things that gods must do in order to obtain power."

Aizen unsheathed his sword and said, "I will make you remember to never break any of my rules, leaving you with this ounce of true power." Purple reiatsu licking off his blade like fire.

Aizen disappeared and appeared behind Grimmjow.

Aizen's eyes widened. What was supposed to happen, was that Grimmjow's left arm should be cut off

(A/N _yo this is the only punishment they actually gave the Espadas so suck it up serial killers and ... I DON'T GIVE 1 FUCK ABOUT NO STUPID ASS REVIEW saying *whiny voice* "it's the right arm... *scoff* dumbass" THEY ARE BOTH ARMS) _, but what actually happened was that all Aizen heard was a chuckle, the sound of metal clashing against metal, then... nothing.

"Ichigo." Aizen calmly stated once the 9 year old child had appeared.

"I will take his punishment...Aizen-sama."

"Very well" Aizen was surprised; his most powerful Espada was a fool. Oh well, Aizen's Ace card would have to learn how to be smarter.

"Bakudo number 99 type 2 Bankin Taiho" skipping type 1 and the 1st and second songs.

Aizen did this because he felt that it would shatter on impact to Ichigo's body.

Aizen was panting. He had never used so much energy in one place before. The only kido

(A/N _yo I don't know how to use the plural form of kido if there is one. Can someone leave me a review stating your idea so i can correct this later?) _Aizen was used to use (A/N _lol the alliteration is a tongue twister) _was Kurohitsugi and Danku. Aizen had to pull this from way back when he was applying for the shinigami academy's kido teacher.

*Flashback*

The man at the reception said "Oh, Fukutaicho Aizen,w-w-hat brings you to the Shinigami Academy?"

With a smile (A/N_ *cough* *so fake* *cough* Excuse me) _Aizen said, "I would like to apply for kido teacher."

The man said, " Ok, well I don't doubt your abilities sir, not at all, but according to law you have to take a test to perform a level 90's kido from both bakudo and hado." "I understand."

Aizen's purple reiatsu begun to raise as he said"Bakudo number 99: Kin. Bakudo number 99 type 2: Bankin. Fist song: Shiryū. Secong song: Hyakurensan. Final song: Bankin Taihō." The black cube of the last song ripped through the wooden floor.

Aizen pointed to the other dummy, "Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen skipped the incantation, because he was already tired from his previous kido and did not want more stress on his body. The black coffin disappeared leaving a very ripped up dummy.

"Ok, that is all Fukutaicho Aizen, you may go the your new class

*End Flashback*

Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo and blood splattered the floor, but it was not Ichigo's

(Ichigo P.O.V Finally)

As Aizen was binding me, Zangetsu said, **"****You idiot, just break out of these stupid ass chains" **I responded 'na I'll play along for now, and why can't you be like the old man, enouraging" **"Because I'm the oppoisite side of you dumbass" **'right, but still I'll play along.' I lowered my reiatsu that no one could sense and just kept the box on my back. **"This feels fucking uncomforatable, hurry up Aizen" **'I agree.'

**_So that has been my chapter for today, guys please leave a review stating your opinion of how the story is, if you want me to put Ichigo in a pairing and who, or positive criticism stating like grammar with the example or facts that I might have misinterpreted. _**


	4. Espada, Arrancars, Fraccion,Aizen

Disclaimer: All rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N_ Yay, we have some reviews now, but unfortunately, looking at the reviews I saw that the 2nd review_ _misinterpreted what i said. I was going to make a chapter for the Guest, but that would break my promise in the 1st chapter. Surprisingly someone already answered, so thank you uh Guest #2. To 1 here is your chapter._

Aizen's blood spilled on the floor. He widened his eyes. He was not sure what to think, be happy that his ace card was stronger than he expected or mad, because of frustration.

Aizen would not make a mistake like that again. " I don't know why that happened, Ichigo, do you have strong Hierro?" Aizen lied, he knew the reason but was curious of Ichigo's reaction and answer.

"Not that I know of, I don't understand the reason either Aizen-sama" Ichigo lied back. Ichigo actually had very thick Hierro, but did not want to give out any more information to Aizen than he already knew. Ichigo really did not know how he was not hurt, but he had a feeling that it wasn't because of his Hierro.

Aizen would not have Ichigo and especially Grimmjow think that Aizen was weak or stupid. To make himself sure of his 2nd attempt at cutting Ichigo's left arm off, he called to his stone hidden in his pocket. **'Come to me Hogyoku' **Aizen reached for the power of his Hogyoku. Both the stone and the human fought, **'I am your master Hogyoku, you will obey me' **the Hogyoku continuously fought back, making Aizen's power fluctuate. Aizen thought 'soon Urahara, I will have your Hogyoku and then i will take a long step towards becoming Kami'.

Ichigo,sensing the change in Aizen's reiatsu, feigned hurt and asked, "are you okay Aizen-sama?"

Aizen not realizing the feigned concern said, "It's okay, Ichigo; your punishment will be dealt with later." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this, his Hogyoku was not powerful enough.

Ichigo was torn between killing Aizen where he stood, or letting him go.

'Zangetsu?'

_**"Eh?"**_

Ichigo imagined his white copy clipping his nails or under the covers snoring.

_**"Oh, er... lets play along for now, we still have not seen if we should help shinigami or the traitors"**_

'and what if I don't want to help either'

_**"Do you really want to be a lonely frail old man?"**_

'yeah guess not'

_**"Exactly, and plus we don't know if there any hot chicks in the soul society that is better than the one over here. Nell is pretty hot."**_

'ZANGETSU, I'm only nine' Ichigo had to make sure to keep a blank face on, so Aizen couldn't see him talking

_**"Hey,I'm the animal part of you, you know, and plus I don't wan't to die a virgin **(A/N no, i will probably not write a you-know-what since it is only T)__**"**_

'What's that supposed to mean? Animal part of me? Virgin?'

_**"Dumbass. Ok, you will find out soon enough." **_

'Find out what?'

Zangetsu grinned, _**"The pleasures of life." **_

Aizen interrupted their conversation by saying,"Ichigo, why don't you get a fraccion, like your brethren." 'This will keep him on a leash,i'll just threaten his fraccion if he tries to betray me' Aizen thought.

Ichigo left with Grimmjow hot on his tail

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I'm gonna get the strongest Arrancars and have them kneel down before me, calling me king. Or maybe I could get a super hot chick."

When they arrived at the pit, Grimmjow, Barragan, and Nnorita all went to the 1st pit;the one with the strongest Espada.

Nell went to the last pit, and Ichigo sonidoed after her.

Ichigo asked, "Why are you over here?"

Nell responded with, "You mean why I am not at the 1st pit?"

Ichigo nodded his head; intrigued in what Nell's response would be.

"Well, Ichigo, when I was a Vasto Lorde, I came across 2 hollows, and saved them from another hollow and they agreed to become my friends, one day I lost them, and was about to go find them, but was interrupted, by Aizen asking me to join his Espada. One thing led to another,and here I am now, without my friends."

"Interesting, Nell." Ichigo said, blocking out Zangetsu's _**"No you idiot, your supposed to say, 'I am your friend'. Then she will say 'a veery close friend', and then you to have** **s-" **_Ichigo stopped listening after that, concentrating on the building that his Zanpactou was standing on;willing it to crumble and fall.

_**"You son of a-" **_

Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts,by Nell saying "Will you help me find them?

"No,I will not-" Ichigo was interrupted when Nell picked up the smaller child and hugged him, suffocating the kid with breasts bigger than is head.

"Thank, you Ichi" Nel said with a smile on her face

Once Zangetsu recovered fromhis he said, "_**Now all you have to do is to suck the-" **_Zangetsu was interrupted when Nell released Ichigo from her hold, and Ichigo saying,"Fine"

"You wont regret this Ichi" Ichigo had to cover his inner world in a dome, to block out Zangetsu yell of _**"That's what she said... literally"**_.

Nell dragged Ichigo by his legs and they set off to find Pesche and Dondochakka.

_Meanwhile in the 1st pit _

Grimmjow was puling on a lion's tail, saying,"Come back here, Bitch, or master Grimmjow will show you his sword."

Nnorita was pulling a snake's tail, saying, "Come to your master, Bitch."

Ulquiorra was watching from above, saying, "What a brute."

Grimmjow scoffed and yelled back, "This is why you are going to die a virgin, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra uncapped his sword, flipped it saying, "There is an easier and faster way."

Ulquiorra disappeared from his place at the top of the cliff above the pits.

Ulquiorra appeared behind the lion, and knocked her out with the hilt of his blade.

He then proceeded to knock out the snake, and disappeared with both of them, holding them by their neck, before Grimmjow and Nnorita could take them from his grasp.

He reappeared at his original place at the top of the cliff and said, "I'm taking these 2 to Aizen-sama to make them arrancars."

Both Grimmjow and Nnorita was angry at Ulquiorra, for different reasons.

Grimmjow was angry that Ulquiorra, who was a Vasto Lorde, and he hated to admit, stronger than him, was calling Aizen "sama".

Nnorita was angry at Ulquiorra, because he wanted more "playing time" with his bitch


	5. FINALLY UPDATE NOT AN (AN:)

(AN:To HeavenlyGod )

You misunderstand what I am saying I meant actual sword not the one that… whatever just that realize that I said "lions tail and snake tail " so they are not arrancars yet they are still hollows, but they knew they were going to be girls when they were turned into arrancars (pretty obvious in the anime I don't know about the manga didn't read it)and also who would have umm **x with an animal that's just disgusting. My opinion, some people might actually be in to that stuff and might be reading this chapter soo… please don't hurt my cornhole ;-; *cowers in fear and hides in corner of a room*

To all the people that asked me to update

I'm so sorry not going to write an excuse that is fake cause no one will care, cause I would be lying. "Why u always lying Shini?" "Because, uhhh-" "Why you always lying?" (meme) (trying not to use curse words XD) Truth is I'm just lazy.

(/An:)

* * *

Chapter 5: Finally Updated

* * *

"When are we going to find your whatever you call them" Ichigo complained. Nell put her hands on her chin and made a thoughtful look on her face then came out with a blunt answer. "I don't know, but we'll never know if we don't try." "Why do i put of with this" Ichigo mumbled under his breath in a grumble. "Wait a second" Ichigo face palmed, "I could've done this the whole time." Pausing making Nell look at him, Ichigo used his Pesquisa to find strong hollows. He got a strong feeling and in a split second grabbed Nell by surprise and sonidoed to the place. Ichigo saw a shark lady hollow.(AN: Nell be all like, "Boii...")

Feeling stupid Ichigo said, "Do u ladies happen to know where two tiki shaped hollows are? Yeah I thought so." "Smooth, man, smooth." Ichigo was going to sonido to some random place. Just as Ichigo was about to leave, Neliel grabbed his arm. Ichigo turned around as Nell said, "Wait." Seeing the confused look on his face, Nell quickly explained, " I recognize that face anywhere, even with those minor differences. I met this hollow when I was an Adhujas. She saved my life when she was an Adhujas." Ichigo had a questioned look and looked at the shark hollow and looked at his green haired friend back to her then back to Nell then back to the shark hollow. "Alright now what happens?" "Well she could be one of my fraccion, because there are no seats left in the Espada. I also have some debts to pay back, if I don't pay back those debts I'll never forgive myself" Ichigo pondered about that, true if she was part of the Espada then neither Grimmjow or Nnorita would be pleased, and it would ruin his acquaintanceship with Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't want him to be an enemy because it would make his life harder. He felt like they should be sparring partners or something. "I think that Aizen will take any Vasto Lorde he can, he seems a little desperate, but I don't think he will make her an Espada until one of us dies." Looking at the shark hollow she had a confused look on her face, obviously not comprehending their words, because of incapacity to understand and speak words. Ichigo suddenly grabbed the shark lady's and Nell's wrist and sonidoed to Las Noches wishing to seek counsel with Aizen.

* * *

Ulquiorra calmly walked to Aizen's throne with two unconscious women on each sides of his arms. "Aizen-sama these are the two girls that Grimmjow and Nnorita want as fraccion." "I see, but unfortunately I do not have the power to make arrancars just yet, I used it to make the Espada arrancars so my hogyouku is still recharging at a slow pace it needs to eat a high recource of spirit energy that is the minimum of spirit energy of another hogyouku, specifically Urahara's the only other hogyouku ever made, it is even more advanced than mine, and I do not have the resources to make another hogyouku for it to feast on"

Ulquiorra was gonna suggest Ichigo since he was the Primera Espada and should be really strong, but decided not to and said, "Ok, then Aizen-sama what do we do with this trash then," motioning to his arms. "We will have to find some ways to keep them submissive" with a glint in his eye. (No bdsm I promise if I would do that I wouldn't tell you XD what I actually mean is illusions. No not those illusions. Goddamn it fuck this shit ok it Kyoka Suigetsu I know I just spoiled some shit for u guys and I'm sorry that I did that while also cursing. *Hands bag with money in it to random people* People - Ha knew you would break before one chapter. I walk away slowly and shamelessly with my head down and my hands tucked away in my pocked with my hood up).

* * *

Grimmjow had nothing to do and talked to Nnorita. "Hey umm, want to fight? (AN: if you guys want me to make them fight to the death just put it in your review and also say the victor because the shark lady, whom I'm sure all of you guys know who it is, is going to take a place in the Espada while some of the lower ones move down and also tell me what rank you want the shark lady to be. Thanks.) Nnorita grumbled, "Sure I can fight with weaklings" lazily raising what ever his weapon is called. Grimmjow replied viscously, "You won't be saying that once I'm done with you. Grind, Pantera!" Winds started picking up and when they stopped there was Grimmjow in his released form. Grimmjow grinned showing his canine teeth and said, "Lets get this party started." Nnorita countered with an equally as insane if not more insane grin and replied, "couldn't have said it in a better way." They both charged at each other grinning.

Aizen didn't have time to think after he was interrupted by 3 people appearing in front of him, and thought, "Goddamnit let me think I can't use my genius mind this fast. Kami whyyyyyy? WHYYYYYY?."

* * *

(AN: I just realized how short this shit is... but the good news is I'm stopping being lazy and uploading every day, yep you heard me so toodles!)


	6. The Shark Hollow

(AN: I can't believe I was fucking happy to make a story every day. Yeah I know all of you guests are all the same. I'm not stupid. Look at like almost all the guess or anonymous guest or what ever shit, look at their reviews. It's always the same shit, if you are going to flame this story flame on, I don't give a fuck, but if you are going to act so fucking stuck up, make your own story and then talk, you know what I see when I see guests like you guys? I see a hand blabbing on and on about people's shit when they don't even understand how shitty they are. That is hilarious and sad at the same time. Also I looked up that one chick what was here name? Oh yeah Heavenly God. All right you are a girl and for some reason you get turned on by gay fan fictions cause all of your favorite fanfics are yaoi, you say you're a girl, and half the fanfics you read maybe more I don't know are yaoi. No comments, besides why are you reading this fanfic? Sorry guys I'll start writing this fanfic for people that care. By the way this is still a progressing story, which I'm not going to finish anytime soon, unless I want to be lazy. Ichigo's not a BAMF yet; if you are a fucking retard you will know that he's 9 in my story. Oh my fucking god, oh and if you are part of that same guest that most recent one, the only travesty is your life. Did not receive any reviews about the Grimmjow vs Nnorita fight or anything so I'm going to put it my way, if a bunch of you guys flame then please do, if enough of you guys do then I will go back and change that shit, provide a good reason to change it please)

* * *

Chapter 5: Grimmjow vs Nnorita

(AN: All right I hate Nnorita to the fucking t, but I have to admit that he has pretty strong hierro and I have no idea what levels to go with it, or in other words how strong it will be, they are not fighting to the death.)

* * *

Nnorita and Grimmjow went to the top of Las Noches to fight.

Nnorita began his flurry of attacks on Grimmjow, leaving him on the defensive.

Grimmjow backed up until he felt a wall behind him then he jumped up, charged his reiatsu in his claw and swiped down, forcing Nnorita to dodge, which Grimmjow took the advantage of and did not stop relenting his attack, shot out his bombs from his elbows all at once from different directions at Nnorta, sonidoed infront of Nnorita and stabbed his arm into Nnorita barely getting past 1 millimeter and started charging a cero.

Nnorita quickly realized the situation he was in, and swiped at Grimmjow, who didd not relent his Cero. "Shit!"

Nnorita concentrated his reiatsu into his chest and took the cero full on. Once the dust started to fall, Grimmjow saw Nnorita with burnt clothes, and forearms which were in an X – shape position.

After seeing how much damage he had taken by that one combo from Grimmjow, released. **"Grind, Santa Teresa!"** Yellow reiatsu seeped off of Nnorita then gathered up kicking up a lot of sand. When the sand receded there was Nnorita with 4 arms and 1 blade on each 2 arms.

"Hey that is pretty neat," commented Grimmjow. He continued, "I can do that too." He focused his reiatsu into arms on each side of him and gave him 4 more making it a total of 6 arms.

Nnorita stared at Grimmjow dumbfounded. After a few seconds he stated his opinion, "Dats cheap." Nnorita realeased his 2 other arms from his body while grumbling about cheap panthers.

"But look at this" Grimmjow said, prompting Nnorita to look interested. Grimmjow charged a cero on each arm and fired it along with 10 more bombs. The explosion was huge, and Nnorita only came out of It with one arm.

Sapping his energy so much Grimmjow fell to the ground on one knee, panting. His 4 arms made of reiatsu faded off. Grimmjow knew he could not last long. "One final move" he thought.

Yelling "Desgarron" he charged it on his fingers but didn't release it instead started charging at Nnorita, which by that time figured out that this was the final strike and sliced his zanpakuto down when it collided with Grimmjow's arm forgetting that he had one arm while Grimmjow had two.

Grimmjow snaked his other arm around Nnorita's only arm and shoved his arm through Nnorita, making him fall down from pain while Grimmjow fell from exhaustion, panting on the sand.

* * *

Aizen put on his fake smile as Ichigo, the shark hollow, and Nell approached. Aizen started the conversation by greeting then asking the group what they wanted and who this shark lady was. Nell stated that this shark hollow was a very strong Vasto Lorde that was also her friend and wanted to make the hollow her fraccion until one of the Espada die or get kicked out.

Aizen asked Ichigo to give a little more than half his reiatsu to his hogyouku. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo reluctantly did what Aizen asked of him. The hogyouku glowed brighter that Aizen expected, a lot brighter, causing Aizen to have a surprised look for a millisecond then changed back to his poker face almost simultaneously. This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo causing him to believe that Aizen did not know one-thirds of what he could do or anything about him.

Once fully charged, Aizen thanked Ichigo for lending his reiatsu then proceeded to make the shark lady an arrancar, not knowing if she truly wanted this or not , due to incapacity of speech.

Once finished Aizen asked the new arrancar her name, which she responded, "Harribel" then put her hands over her mouth astonished that she can speak. (AN:For some reason resurrecion made me believe that it made you look more like you did when you were a hollow and Harribel's or Halibel's resurrecion made her look more humane ,guess I was wrong)

"My acquaintance, Gin, will bring you clothes in a minute." After that you will be introduced with your friend, who's name is Nell Tu Odelschwank. Then report back for me, because we will have a meeting.


	7. 2 Treca Espada?

(AN: I'm not receiving that many reviews ;-; please review, by the way I know that the Espada was after the Soul Society Invasion, but trust me, it will be so much better this way)

* * *

Chapter 7: 2 Treca Espada?

* * *

Harribel examined her clothes that was brought to her by Aizen. She felt so cold and was overwhelmed with warmth when she put on her clothes. She felt a little lighter and when she was done she went to Aizen's throne.

She picked up her sword and noticed that it wasn't just a sword. It had a name and she knew it. "Tiburon", the name glided off of her lips. It felt right.

(AN: Going to change her clothes a bit cause I can. So she has the clothing but it will be her normal coat except it covers the lower part of her body as well. True story when I wrote lower part of her body I accidentally wrote lover part of her body, hope no one noticed that XD. She might have like tight white legging under her hakama pants that goes up to her knees or higher I go no idea and maybe change her arrancar mask, not hollow, arrancar. Please leave me a review stating your opinion)

* * *

"Ah, Harribel you seem to have arrived. Excellent, I will call a meeting." Looking at a emotionless arrancar by his side, Aizen said, "Ulquiorra, tell everybody about the meeting."

* * *

When Ulquiorra arrived at Grimmjow's door he knocked. No response. He knocked 4 more times. Nothing happened. Ulquiorra opened the door forcefully. (AN: imagine whatever you want just make sure that he opened the door)

Grimmjow was passed out sleeping on his bed. Ulquiorra shook him. No response. He smacked Grimmjow a couple times and finally slapped him.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said in a groggily tone. Grimmjow was angry because someone interrupted his beauty sleep. He was about to yell at whoever woke him up, until he looked at Ulquiorra's face. Emotionless.

Grimmjow asked, "Why did you wake me up? How did you get into my room?" Ulquiorra calmly explained what happened like he did this every day to every Espada.

'Goddamn it Aizen. I will get my revenge' Grimmjow vowed to get his sleep avenged.

* * *

Once all the Espada were in the room. Aizen started, "Today, we get a new Espada." Everyone except Ulquiorra and Starrk were soon interested for diferrent reasons.

Aizen motioned for Harribel to stand next to Nell. Everyone except Nell and Ichigo just noticed Harribel standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "Her name is Harribel. She will be the Treca Espada."

He continued, "This has never happened in the history of Espadas. There will be 2 Espada the same rank. Normally I would not do this, but she is a Vasto Lorde and I need everyone I can possibly get to join my Espada."

"We have to prepare to invade Soul Society in 6 years. Each captain has the power of Espadas rank 8 and over, and they have 12 captains along with their lieutentant except for one captain so I'd advise getting a fraccion in the near future and keeping them under control until I have the necessary materials to make them arrancars."

"I want to monitor Karakura Town's progress and I will sent Ichigo, Nell, and Grimmjow to monitor them, do not get seen by anyone, especially Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "because he is the Primera Espada and no one should know about him until the time is right."

* * *

After the meeting was over Harribel went to her quarters, which she shared with Nell. They talked for hours catching up on what the other person didn't have. Then Nell mentioned Ichigo.

Harribel questioned Nell about Ichigo, and Nell explained everything she knew about him.

Then Harribel finally asked where Pesche and Dondochakka were which she had a surprised reaction.

"Oh no, I forgot about them, I saw you and then I was so happy, then one thing led to another and I completely forgot about them.

"I will accompany you to find them" Harribel offered. Nell beamed, "Really?" Harribel laughed and said, "Of course, that's what friends do, right?"

"Well, I guess, but I'm taking Ichigo along as well." "But he's just a child." "He has more to him than meets the eye, I can feel it." "Alright I will trust your judgment on this Nell."

Nell smiled. "Now tell me the real reason why you want Ichigo to go." "Nell blushed and said, "well he's really tall for his age, he's only 5 inches shorter than me, I like getting a piggyback ride on him and he can handle my weight cause he's really strong." "Wow" "I know right." Nell then said, "I'll ask Ichigo right now."

* * *

Nell opened the door then skipped to Ichigo's room and knocked. The door opened in one second and Ichigo was right behind it.

Ichigo started the conversation. "Hey Nell, what's up" Nell twirled her fingers and said, "We kind of forgot to get my friends earlier when we were too busy with Harribel. Can you come with me to get them? Pretty please?" "Alright I'll go." "Yay, thanks Ichigo!"

Ichigo came out of his room and closed the door, "Ok, let' go." "Wait, I'll get Harribel."

"You never mentioned Harribel…" "What you're okay with her coming? Thanks Ichigo!" Ichigo sighed. Here we go again on the endless journey to find 2 hollows.

* * *

Nnorita asked Ulquiorra, "You don't seem tough, how about we have a quick one on one, you and me to battle for the 4th place." "Why would I associate with trash like you? You can release and I can't, how is the fight going fair?" "Well, you are a Vasto Lorde, which means you are supposed to be really strong so I think you will cope with it."

Ulquiorra thought for a second then finally said, "Alright. But we have to move to the top of Las Noches. I can release there if I need to, but I won't because I am levels above you." Nnorita scoffed, "You won't be so arrogant after I claim the title of Cuatro Espada."

"We will see." Ulquiorra took off to the roof of Las Noches then shattering I creating a hole and finally stopping after taking place on one of the highest pillars.

"There is a cero that only rank 4 and above can use, it is called Cero Oscuras. It is like a normal cero but it is 2 times more powerfull." Ulquiorra charged a cero on his finger then released saying, "Cero Oscuras".

There was a big explosion and Nnorita came back with a missing arm. "Wow I didn't expect to have to release **_this_** soon but I guess so. "Pray, Santa Teresa." There was a big explosion of yellow reiatsu and when it receded Nnorita gained his arm back saving his other 3 to surprise Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra remained unfazed. To him there was no difference between pre-resureccion and post-resureccion, they were both trash.

Nnorita charged at Ulquiorra with his zanpakuto and both of them clashed blades together with Uquiorra blocking one blade with his zanpakuto and the other one with the palm of his other hand.

Seizing this opportunity Nnorita brought out his other 3 hands saying, "Gotcha."

(AN: Haha that's a good cliffhanger you guys can yell at me later have a good day guys :D)


	8. Training

(AN: What's up guys? I am dedicating this chapter to a Guest. The reason is cause of my homie Guest that commented on my story like yesterday or something. I kind of realized it was pray not grind but I was too lazy to fix it tbh. Also to be honest once you review, I think you leave this story and never came back, so you're probably not going to come back after that one review, but this is for you anyways.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Training

* * *

Metal clashing against metal was heard and metal falling to the sand was heard as well in the roof of Las Noches. Nnorita's sword broke in half and one side was stabbed in the sand and the other was in Nnorita's hand with Nnorita having a pained expression on his face and then blood finally gushing out of him as he fell on the sand with a dull expression on his face. Ulquiorra had a small cut on the middle of his body with a little of his jacket ruined.

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away until he heard a voice. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Nnorita was struggling to get on his feet. "I'm not done yet." "Nonsense. Do you think this is admirable?" "Why the fuck would I think that, I have my honor and will not go down until I cant get up anymore."

"I see. I will make you feel despair. People who felt despair once felt hope." **_"Imprison, Murcielago" _**The ground started shaking and Nnorita felt the difference in power between him and Ulquiorra. Nnorita felt as if he couldn't stand and he could barely breathe. Nnorita fell to the ground. Ulquiorra started walking away after he released his resureccion.

Nnorita growled, he needed so much more power and he knew how to achieve that power, train. He was going to train with Grimmjow. After all he had 6 more years

First he needed to get healing pills from Szayel though, that guy was pretty smart he had to admit. Maybe they could collaborate, the brains and the brawn.

* * *

"Finally, God-bless!" The group finally found the two hollows Nell was so damn worried about. One looked like a fatass and the other looked like an anorexic tall skinny boy.

(AN: I have only seen attack on titan after watching the Fizz Actual Champion Spotlight, but I can tell that Dondochakka looks like the titans or whatever, League of Legends fans you know what I mean, if you are reading this, you are a fan, and don't know what I mean, watch the Fizz Actual Champion Spotlight)

"Pesche, Dondochakka, Bawabawa!" Nell hugged them all. Dodonchakka said, "We thought we lost you! I thought Bawabawa ate you!" Bawabawa had a hurt look on his face. "You look different, Nell." "That's because I am an Arrancar now, I have become more humanlike."

"I wanted to become an Arrancar too, donchaknow? Why did you not take all of us as well?" The group of hollows cried fake tears. Nell said with a hurt look on her face, "I'm sorry I forgot about you guys" apologetically

"It's ok we forgive you. Right Bawabawa?" The giant worm nodded its head. "Really?" Nell asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Yes." "We are going back to Las Noches? Are you guys coming with us?" She had a look on her face that said, 'you better not say no'. "Aww, you're too kind for us Nell, we are so glad to have you as our friend."

"I'm touched. Oh yeah this is Ichigo and Harribel my other Arrancar friends." Ichigo and Harribel waved, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

"Sosuke, what are we going to do now?" "We wait, Gin. Tomorrow I will send Ichigo and his friends to monitor Karakura Town." "We have to go back to the Soul Society now."

"Open the senkaimon, Gin." "Yes, sir." Gin unsheathed his sword and thrust it in front of him and turned it clockwise like a key a blinding white light flashed and two wooden doors appearing out of mid air opened. Gin and Aizen walked through the entrance. After they passed through it, the wooden doors closed and they disappeared.

* * *

Matsumotso was seeing a difference in her friend from her childhood. He started acting distant after she met Aizen. He became more serious and rarely ever showed it though physically but Rangiku just knew it.

"What are you planning Gin?" Her captain was thinking along the same lines except he thought that Gin was suspicious since the very beginning when he met Gin. He also thought that Aizen was suspicious as well.

* * *

" I want a rematch, Sexta." Nnorita said with a growl. "And get your ass whooped again?" Grimmjow tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. "You're going to regret saying that." Meet me at the roof of Las Noches in 3 minutes

Nnorita charged at Grimmjow like last time, but this time a lot quicker. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Nnorita's change in speed. Nnorita just grins.

Nnorita and Grimmjow kept on fighting until Grimmjow presses harder on his sword and tips the balance in his favor and Nnorita let go and steeped to the side causing Grimmjow to fall and allowing Nnorita the ability to kick Grimmjow.

Grimmjow skitters back, and Nnorita started to begin his flurry of attacks on Grimmjow forcing him to block, which Nnorita took advantage of by slicing down continuously forcing Grimmjow to drop his sword for a second and Nnorita got his first successful slice on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wiped his hand on his bloody chest. Grimmjow started laughing and charged a Gran Ray Cero blue light illuminated his hand that was covered in blood. Stopping the blood from flooding down his palm and shooting it.

After the explosion seceded, Nnorita was covered in blood grinning now. "Alright that's enough warm ups." **_"Grind, Pantera!" "Pray, Santa Teresa!"_**

An explosion of blue and yellow reiatsu illuminated the dark dome of the roof of Las Noches


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back after 26 days…

* * *

Preview:

_"What is your name?" A petite girl with a white sword and in a black clothes pointed her sword at a man with long orange hair. "Woah, calm down there, tiger." The man had his hands up in a surrender position. In less than a second the girl was in a headlock and the man whispered into her ear, "My name is….-"._

* * *

(AN: Ok guys sorry about leaving for 25 days, this is no ones fault but mine. Sadly I have grown lazy again and have come back to writing out of boredom. I will try my best to write over the next 2 months, but I can't guarantee anything.)

* * *

6 years after Chapter 8

* * *

Ichigo was walking around the living world, observing it. Ichigo started walking around looking for something interesting, because something in his mind brought him to look in the living world.

"I must've been wrong then. This place has no relation towards me." Just as he was about to leave through a garganta he sensed another presence. '5,4,3,2,1' Ichigo thought and just as it hit one, there was a small girl about 4'11. "Who are you?" Ichigo pretended not to hear anything and continued walking by the river.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, DAMMIT!" Ichigo looked left, right and up and pretended not to see the girl. "Hmm, must've been my mind doing random things again." "IM RIGHT HERE!" Ichigo finally looked down and said, "Oh look a cute little 5th grader, here I'll walk with you back too your mommy ok?"

The girl grew a tick mark on her head and kicked Ichigo in the crotch. She started rubbing her feet and cursing. "Huh?" Ichigo feigned innocence and walked away. Ichigo stopped when he heard the girl calling out to him again.

"What is your name?" "Isn't it rude to ask people their name before you state yours? I thought you were in 5th grade but my bad, you might be in kindergarten." "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I'm not an elementary student, I'm a high schooler, and I bet I am older than you."

"Is that so?' "Stop avoiding the question and tell me your name already, baka." She unsheathed her sword. "Yeah I think I'll take that and give it back into the museum, they'll thank me later."

Rukia started swinging her sword at Ichigo. Ichigo put his hands up in a surrender pose and said, "Calm down, if we talk this out like a "high-scholar" would, I'm pretty sure we can figure out a compromise, and if you really wanted to know my name…-"

Ichigo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Rukia and whispered into her ear, "It's Ryuu (AN: random name I came up with). Whatever, lata bish, places to go" and just like that, Ichigo was gone.

* * *

When Ichigo stepped out of the garganta, a green haired psychopath greeted him. "Ichigo, your back! Where have you been?" "Something in my mind drew me to a river in the living world, Nell."

(AN: I'm a really big fan of IchiNell or whatever and I like it but I don't know if you guys like that lovey dovey shit where like some one shot bullcrap. I will probably make a separate story with all that shit for the people that like it, but its not this one. So just wait til I'm finished with this one)

Ichigo and Nell Started dating this year. It's mostly one sided, because Nell likes Ichigo a lot, but Ichigo doesn't really show how much he likes Nell, because he's always busy with training or missions.

"I wasn't cheating on you, Nell, I swear." "Ok, I believe you, Ichigo, now can I have a kiss?" Ichigo sighed. "Ok.." "Yay!" Ichigo put his lips on Nell's and explored Nell's mouth. Nell moaned into the kiss and started rubbing Ichigo's chest. (AN: Whoah, let's not get too carried away there eh, Shini?)

Ichigo stopped the kiss, which resulted in Nell moaning for more. "Things started getting a little carried away, Nell, sorry." "Okay, another time."

When Nell went to sleep, Ichigo went to Aizen's throne room and confessed to Aizen, "I knew that you wouldn't want us to monitor the living world for no reason, Aizen. Who do you think has potential?" "Well, Ichigo, it's this girl named…."

(AN: HA, GOT EM, LOL, alright now seriously, all the living humans are shit, and I personally hate all of them, but I understand that one of them must become a shinigami with Rukia's power and shit, but I think none of them would fit, plus Tatsuki, Karin, and Yuzu are bitches and Orihime is just plain annoying. Now I like you guys and I'll give you a choice, we can either have Orihime or Yuzu be the Substitue-Shinigami or a completely different person entirely, and you have to come up with the name, the zanpactou type, zanpactou name, and at least 3 abilities, and bankai name. I just fucking hate Karin and Tatsuki, ugh.)

* * *

"Starrk, why are you so serious all of the sudden?" "I heard that there is another level that we could achieve if we push ourselves hard enough." "Why would we need that? We are already so strong, why make ourselves stronger?" "Think about it, there are 13 captains and 10 espada, someone has to take on multiple captains, and I have to maintain fighting at least 2, we aren't nearly as strong enough to accomplish that yet."

"How will we become stronger?" Lilynette was confused. "Segunda Etapa."

* * *

**"Heh, should've known you'd come here to get stronger. What do you want ya idiot?" **"Teach me how to truly use, Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo had a blue glint in his eyes when he asked the question. **"The last time I saw you with that look in your eyes was when you faught Grimmjow for the first time. Very well, but you have to call me senpai from now on, got it ?.**"Fine, let's just get this damn thing over with already." **"Alright, but first you have to prove yourself." **


	10. Back from another 30 day vacation

Chapter 10:

(AN: Yeah I know my chapters are really short and I rarely update, but that's because I'm lazy, and I have stated that multiple times before, on top of the fact that I get reviews on what I want not what I need. I appreciate the positive feedback, and I know my author notes are long as fuck, but please try to read them, because I ask for what you guys want, and I have no idea what you guys, for example this most recent one. If I wait like a month you guys won't care about this story anymore, right? So, I have to make the decisions myself, but I suppose you guys like when I do that so, I'll continue doing that until you guys tell me otherwise. All right enough of being a bitch. Now I'm goddamn serious

*ATTENTION READ THESE IF YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T HAVE THEM*

I know that many people have anger issues, trust me, I do to, but I know my boundaries. Ok to all the guest people who speak, know that you have written zero fanfictions and are judging mine so harshly? Just read that sentence 3 more times.

You done?

Ok, so know that I accept positive feedback, you can politely ask for me to update more, it makes me want to, trust me, or you can tell me ways to improve myself unless its about my laziness, trust me, I have tried countless times to fix that, it doesn't work.

**If you do not be at least passive in your wording in your reviews, I will completely ignore them, so don't even bother to type them; it's a waste of time for you and me. **Well unless you like getting fired up about stories, and also **if you have not read my whole story you can not have a complaining review, because most of that shit you guys type is in my fucking story, except if I get really angry, and completely ignore your shit. **

**Let me start.**

For the grammar guests (You know who you are), this is the fucking internet, no one uses grammar, its all slang, plus if I wanted to make my grammar better I would fucking go back to school. To that one chick that likes fucking gay rated M stories, fucking use common sense. Tools for pleasure? Really? This is rated T, nigga. I pop some sexual jokes here and then, because if you haven't read the fucking guidelines, rated T is recommended for people ages 13 and above and rated M is recommended for 18 and above. I don't know about you, but in my generation, they started doing sexual jokes since 5th grade. Even my teachers did too, and no I'm not black, and my school wasn't a black school.

For that one motherfucker who was like, "Nigga I love a BAMF Ichigo, but this is a travesty," HES FUCKING NINE NIGGA, do you think a kid can be badass when they are nine? Usually not, and I have only like 9,900 words or some shit, you know how long that is? FUCKING NINE PAGES FRONT AND BACK IRL! My story is still very short, I know, but I don't intend on ending it soon.

Sorry about all that shit guys, I'm done, lets start the fucking story.

*** END RANT***

* * *

Chapter 10: Guests pissing me off again and another 30 day "vacation"

"Wake up, Ichigo!" Nell's voice awoke Ichigo from his dream. "Aizen wants you"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Nell's face full of worry. Ichigo caressed Nell's cheek with his hand and brought up his upper body. "Nell…" Nell turned a light shade of red (AN: you guys decide if you want this to be from a blush or from embarrassment). "Please get off me, I need to shower." "Oh, right."

* * *

"Aizen?" "Ichigo… I have a very important job for you." Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that. "I'm listening." "Go to the living world, and find a shinigami named Karin Kurosaki. She is harboring a veteran shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. Make sure that Rukia gets to Soul Society unharmed. Then go to a store called Urahara Shoten and steal as much valuable stuff as you can and put it in this bag."

Aizen brought out a white colored bag. "This bag can be folded into a small version you can fit in your pocket and is bigger on the inside which means that it can fit as much as a building in there, it will look small, but the weight will remain the same." Aizen handed the bag to Ichigo, which he took immediately.

"You have one day until your mission starts, you are permitted to do anything you want in that spare time following the my rules of course."

(AN: for those not familiar with Aizen's rules, they are 1. You cannot use Gran Rey Cero in Las Noches 2. Espada's 4 and above cannot use Resurreccion in the dome of Las Noches, and 3. Obey Aizen's every command)

"You are dismissed" Ichigo walked out of the throne room and back to his room to think. Nell was on his bed sleeping peacefully. Ichigo fell on top of his bed and went to sleep.

Nell opened one eye to see Ichigo with his eyes closed, lying right beside her. Everything seemed happy so far. That was until... "Nell-sama, Nnorita was threatening to kill us unless we get you to fight him, please help us." Pesche and Dondochakka was shaking her by her side and had their hands in a praying position.

Nell's eyes turned a darker shade. She was happy sleeping next to Ichigo. She had to move from her position and it did not make her happy.

"Neliel, I will take your position as Treca Espada (correct me please if I misspelled that by leaving me a wonderfull review)."

"What is your purpose of fighting? Positions mean nothing, but power does. I have more power than you, what makes you think that you changed significally in the past 7 years?"

"I'll show you." Nnorita released the first second he got. "Pray, Santa Teresa." His eyes turned a shade of red for a second.

Nell sighed. He was thirsty for blood but she would not give him any. " Your acting like an animal." Nell unsheathed her sword as she was prepared to fight.


End file.
